Drew's side
by I'm Drew daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: I have read the Lost Hero, and decided to post what was going through my mind when I was there. WARNING! contains mean girl comments and Awesomeness! With a hint of ninjaness


I'm Drew people, not Rick Riordan

This is my story on Hero of Olympus

"Drew! Come quick!"

"Hold on Harold!" I said, stalling my half brother and dabbing more eyeliner on my beautiful eyelids.

"It's Henry, and Annabeth's back!"

"Why should I care" I snarled back. I didn't give a crap about Percy's girlfriend. Percy should be MINE! I close my eyeliner and take out some lipstick, dabbing my perfect, full lips.

"Because she brought three new campers!" That took a bit of my attention.

"Age and Gender" I demanded, while I spritzed on my perfume.

"All-,"cough cough "15ish and-"hack hack hack "two-" Then the stupid fool passed out! My perfume isn't that strong, is it? I flipped my black hair and bolted, well as fast as you can wearing 7-inch stelletos, to the lake. I was there just in time to see Annabeth and three figures crawl out of the lake, sopping wet. Will stepped out of the little group, and argued about the fling chariot a tiny bit, while stepped up I eyed the new kids.

One was an over enthusiastic Latino boy, who looked a bit like an elf. He was cute, but not 'Drew Worthy'. The girl was pretty, but wore dumpster looks didn't exactly rival mine. But then I saw the way the 'Drew Worthy' boy looked at her, and I knew she was trouble. Now, the Hot stuff. This boy was melting my heart, He was blond, a little muscular, and had straight white teeth. He had an 'Don't take a second glance a me, I'm just one of you' looks, as well as a 'I'm too cool to be greek, I don't belong here' and also a 'I'm single' look. He was like a california Percy. Perfect.

"Well, I hope they're worth the trouble" I said, aiming my words more at the Dumpster Girl. The Latino boy snorted,

"Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?" I bit back a laugh. He was funnyish. Now, if only he were 'Drew Worthy'

"No, kidding", California Percy said. His voice was even perfect! "How about some answers before you judge us-, like what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?" Dumpster Queen nodded, I sneered at her.

"Jason", Annabeth said. Ooh, his name was perfect! "I promise we'll answer your questions later, and Drew," I perked up at my name, and smile innocently. "All Demigods are worth saving. But'll I'll admit the trip didn't accomplice what I had hoped."

"Hey," Dumpster girl spoke up, "we didn't asked to be brought here." I sniffed my nose.

"And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does you hair always look like a dead badger?" I pointed out. The little Trash Bag stepped forward, ready to smack me, but Annabeth said,

"Piper, stop" Ooh, the talking banana peel's name was _Piper. _"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome" Annabeth addressed the crowd, but mostly me. "We'll assign each a guide, give them a tour of the camp. Hopefully by campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

"Would someone please tell me what _claimed _is?" Piper the Dumpster Queen asked. Me sneering at her, was to busy to notice the floating, red fiery hammer over The Latino's head. When I did, I gasped with the crowed.

"That,"Annabeth said, "is claiming"

"What did I do?" The clueless Latino boy asked. When he finally noticed it, he yelped and did some wierd head motions, trying to get rid of it.

"This can't be good" Butch muttered. "The curse-"

"Butch, shut up," Annabethsaid sharply. She took the words right out of my mouth. I mean, who would want to burden him with that, him being new and all. I mean, even I'M not that mean. "Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a God" Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?" All eyes were on him. I was wondering, who's Vulcan? That guy from that geeky movie thing?

"Jason," Annabeth said carefully, "how do you know that?" He shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not sure"

"Vulcan?" The boy, who's name is Leo, I guess, demanded. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_! What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth replied, "The god of blacksmith and fire." The little image above his head vanishes, but he kept swatting the air.

"The god of what? Who?" Annabeth turned to face Will

"Will, can you give Leo the tour? Introduce him to his Cabin Mates in Cabin Nine as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, Annabeth" Will replied eagerly.

"What's Cabin Nine?", Leo asked, looking like a lost puppy, "And I'm not Vulcan!"

"Come along , I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder, and steered him away. His last name's Spock? How does he know that?

Annabeth turned to Jason, and studied him. After a while, she finally said, "Hold out your arm" He did, and a Barcode tattoo was visible. Ooh, a tattoo, he must be a bad boy! But why a Barcode? Oh, maybe he like's to shop? No, he can't be a Son of Aphrodite! Then we can't date!

"I've never seen anything like this," Annabeth said pondering. She must not shop! Poor thing...

"Where did you get it?"She asked. The letter SPQR were visible above the lines. Everyone fussed over the lines, and Jason not remembering about it. We all waited for Annabeth's answer to this problem. I'm glad they didn't turn to me, This made my head hurt almost as much as Math.

" He need's to go to Chiron." Annabeth finally decided. "Drew would you-"

"Absolutely!" I cried, jumping at the chance to flirt with this boy. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's and _interesting_ guy." I shot a smug look at Piper the Dumpster Queen, and linked arms with Jason. Ooh! I felt some muscle there...

**OMG! If I type anymore, my manicure going to rub off! More later, I pinky swear...**


End file.
